Yes
by pyrodaggers
Summary: My first Samifer one-shot! Please R&R! Lucifer never specifically told sam what he had to say 'yes' to. What did Sam say 'yes' to?


**A/N: First Samifer one-shot! Hope you like it! :D**  
_

Sam wasnt over the fact that Lucifer was always around. In his head. And sometimes he would make himself appear to everyone, but mostly to Sam.  
He absolutely hated Lucifer! Everything about him he hated! Everyday, even every night, Lucifer would be screaming at him over and over.  
Lucifer just loved bothering Sam every moment of the day. It was so exhilarating and entertaining.

"I will never lie or trick you, but you will say yes to me, Sammy."  
"I will NEVER say yes to you!" Sam growled, making his nostrils flare a little.  
"Oh my. Little Sammy is getting upset." Lucifer slid a smirk onto his face.  
"Shut up!"  
"Sammy!" Sam heard a deeper voice call. "Sam, hes not there. He's not real!" Dean looked him in the eyes.  
"He wont stop, Dean. He keeps saying that I will say yes to him."  
"You're not going to say yes to him, Sammy. You know better."  
"Aww, he's trying to comfort the poor little Sammy." Lucifer said with a pouty face and Sam looked at him.  
"Is he there right now?" Dean looked at Sam as he nodded.  
"Sam look at me. Look at me." Sam looked at his big brother. "He's not real. He's not there."  
"I beg to differ, Dean." Lucifer appeared in front of Dean.  
"You leave Sam alone! He is never going to say yes to you!"  
"We'll just see about that." Lucifer disappeared.

The next few days, Sam didnt have a problem with Lucifer, because he never appeared. But for some rrason, not having Lucifer there, made him feel empty. He sighed then he saw the devil appear and he jumped.  
"Sammy, how have you been?" Lucifer sat in a chair across the table from Sam.  
"Better, I guess." Sam looked at him and saw Lucifer's eyes shine in the light, making them glow a baby blue color.  
"You guess?" Lucifer jumped up onto the table and sat down in front of Sam Indian style.  
"Yeah, I guess!"  
"Where is you big brother, little Sammy?"  
"Stop calling me Sammy! And I dont know. He left about an hour ago. I guess to find research."  
"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. All alone. Always will be alone. Youre nothing but a freak!"  
"Shut up!" Sam got up and grabbed his head.  
"A freak! A demon blood sucking freak!"  
"SHUT UP!" Sam slung some books on the floor and kicks the table.

Sam turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He looked at the books then at Sam. The taller man bent down and picked up the books, but stopped when he saw a foot step on them. He looked up and saw Lucifer looking at him.

"Sammy, what the hell happened here?!" Dean looked at him.  
"Dont tell him, Sammy. You know what will happen." Lucifer slid his finger across his throat.  
"N-Nothing, Dean. I just got clumsy. That's all."  
"You can lie better than that, Sammy." Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear.  
"I tripped over my own feet." Sam put the books up.  
"Well, that's believable. You do have like ginormous feet, dude."  
"Yeah. Hey, Dean. Im tired. Im going to go lay down."  
"Alright. Just dont trip over your feet again."  
"Shut up." Sam went to his room and Dean laughed.

Sam laid down then felt Lucifer lay down next to him. Sam turned to face the wall and then saw Lucifer appear in front of him. Sam sighed and sat up.

"Lucifer, go away!" Sam grabbed his head with his hands.  
"You know Im not going to do that until you say yes to me." Lucifer pulled Sam's hands away from his head. "You want me here and you know you do." He moved closer to him.

Sam moved back, only to have Lucifer move closer. He looked up and for some reason, he got lost in the devil's baby blue eyes just as the devil got lost in his true vessel's hazel eyes.  
Sam didnt want to admit it, but he found Lucifer….attractive. His blonde hair how it was always messed up and went every which-a-way there was. His blue eyes that he tried not to get lost in but always managed to. Him getting lost in the devil's eyes right now, didnt help his attraction any at all.

"Luc-" Sam's speech was cut off when Lucifer ran his cold hand up his body, making his breathing hitch.

Lucifer began absentmindedly moving his hands up and down Sam's long body. He straddled across Sam's lap and ground his hips down hard onto the taller man's hips, making a yearning moan escape both their lips. Lucifer puts his cold hands under the younger Winchester's shirt and placed his hands on Sam's hips, then ground his hips down onto him again, making them groan.  
Sam couldnt take anymore and flipped their positions making him on top. He looked at Lucifer both having dark eyes filled with lust. Sam grabbed the blonde's hair tightly and smashed their lips together hard. Lucifer was surprised at first then melted into Sam's lips, returning the fiery passioned kiss.  
They kissed until they needed to breathe and pulled away panting heavily. Lucifer stared into Sam's eyes and really didnt think of anything else, but Sam. Him being a fallen angel and the devil, he could love, right?  
The moment they caught theyre breaths, they shared a tender soft kiss and then looked at eachother.

"I love you, Lucifer."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes." It Sam a little bit to realize it, but he said yes. Lucifer never said what he had to say yes to in particular.  
"You said yes. Now I must go."  
"Lucifer, dont go. Please."  
"Fine. I love you too, Sammy. Even if youre a pain in the ass. And tell me to 'shut up' way too much." Lucifer smirked.  
"The only thing is…We have to tell Dean."  
"Good luck with that." Lucifer disappeared.  
"You asshole!" Sam smiled then laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
